Perseus Jackson and The Lightning Theif
by Sinblade Nev9
Summary: 'A Reading the Books fic' This story had previously been deleted from my account. Hope all my old fans find it. So if you find this similar to a fic you've read a while back, you've finally found the fic that one random morning just disappeared. Love, Humor, Suspense, Mystery and a whole lot of Drama awaits you.
1. Prologue

Hey guys,

Sinblade/Neville Here.

My account seems to have been hacked as someone has deleted my entire story of my 'Reading the Books' Series. After a lot of hard work and difficulty and a lot of editing of my very first copy that I had written and saved 2 years back, I have managed to get this ready.

I hope all my old fans who have read this earlier find this fic. I will continue working on it.

CAMP HALF – BLOOD

Piper was at the campfire with Jason, Leo, the Stoll brothers, Katie, Rachel the Oracle, Nico, Clarisse and Chris, Will, Grover and Annabeth, whom they were all trying to comfort. Thalia had an arm around her and was trying to convince her things would be fine.

"Don't worry Annabeth, the Argo II won't take much time now, it'll be finished in a few days and we'll be off to Camp Jupiter in no time." Jason said, attempting to make her feel better.

"We'll all be seeing Percy soon Annabeth, I just know it." Rachel commented.

"What if something's happened to him? What if he doesn't remember anyone or anything like Jason?" Annabeth wondered aloud as she looked at everyone helplessly.

Annabeth Chase was miserable these last few months and she was going from bad to worse in these last few weeks. Now a days she barely spoke to anyone and became more and more reserved, spending most of her time in solitude. Piper had found her staring at a picture of her with a guy with sea green eyes, and raven black hair. He was hot, Piper could tell practically every girl in her cabin drooled over him from all the stories she had heard of him from them. Hades, almost all the girls in the camp either had a crush on him or was in love with him. In the picture Annabeth and the guy Piper assumed was Percy Jackson were holding hands as they walked on the beach. Looking at Annabeth in that picture surprised Piper. She looked so happy, content, satisfied and lively. Even if Piper hadn't known Annabeth long it still bothered her to see the older girl so upset and worried. Especially after seeing how happy and beautiful she looked in that picture.

"Don't worry Annabeth that Kelp Head surely knows how to take care of himself. I mean, he is the Hero of Olympus for my father's sake, that's go to count for something." Assured Thalia, but Piper could see the worry eminent in her eyes, even though Thalia herself tried her best to hide it. Nico opened his mouth, about to say something when the demigods were surrounded by a bright light.

OLYMPUS

Hestia POV

And here, there was simply another boring Winter Solstice in which all the Gods of Olympus were bickering among themselves, like every other year.

And there was my younger brother Zeus pretending like he was listening to a grumbling and complaining Hera about his constant cheating on her with mortals where he was actually ignoring her. 'The Fates save him when she finds out,'

The next conversation or rather argument was between Demeter and Hades. They were in their own world arguing about Persephone and about how the Underworld was a bad place for her. 'There's simply never going to be an end to this,' I thought with a sigh. My

Artemis was yelling at Apollo while attacking him with a swarm of silver arrows for flirting with one of her hunters and of course the usual, "For the millionth time Apollo I am not your 'little sis'!" yelled Artemis notching another arrow as she steadied her aim on the Sun God. 'And then, there were these two, twins as they were, always fighting. When will Apollo ever learn the consequences of dealing with a ticked off Artemis? Even being left in the infirmary for six whole months for hiding her bow still didn't teach him a lesson, then I'm simply beginning to wonder to what heights could this go and will he ever survive if he crosses her limits?'

My attention was then diverted to Aphrodite who in her boredom and lack of entertainment was trying to flirt and cuddle up to Ares, who wasn't even acknowledging her presence, too busy sharpening his precious dagger. And there was Hephaestus sitting on his throne sending death glares their way. 'What a pile on, that woman could be for the pleasure she receives for that stuff she calls entertainment. When will she stop being the cause of major heartbreaks, massive fights, wars and death and ever learn?' I thought, literally hoping a day would come when she would change. But on second thought, 'Never going to happen,' I thought with a sigh.

However, my mood brightened a little as my attention then shifted to my favourite brother Poseidon. The Lord of the Seas had this mischievous glint in those sea green eyes that I loved so much as he seemed to be in one of his arguments with the grey eyed wisdom goddess. He and Athena were in a heated argument about something regarding Athens. And I simply came up to the conclusion that they were on about how the salt water spring was any day better than the Olive tree and vice versa. Watching Athena and Poseidon argue with each other always brought a smile to my face. Their millennia long ongoing rivalry was one of the most unique ones on Olympus. It wasn't the common rivalries where there was bloodshed and war. No, this was simply different and unique in its own sweet way. The two always acted like kids around each other and there was simply no end to the nagging, competition, childish 'I am way better than you' attitude and behaviour. They were so determined at pulling each other's leg, that at some occasions, they even went to the extent to pulling off pranks on each other and even though they'd never admit it, they loved spending time around each other. You could simply see it in their eyes, the way they knew each other so well and the way they enjoyed each other's company. And it was this rivalry that was simply carried down by their children who went out of their way to try and demonstrate supremacy over each other, in pulling pranks, tournaments and in each and everything that was related to competition.

I then looked beyond them at the Wine God, who was fast asleep on his throne. The 'Great Dionysus', God of wine for whom I stepped down from the Olympian council. 'Such a waste,'

I inwardly sighed one last time as I watched my family bicker. 'A so very casual day on Olympus,' I thought. 'Why can't something interesting and different happen for once? Why is it that each and every solstice, I have to spend my time getting bored like this?' Hestia internally whined to herself. 'Chaos please help me! I don't think I can ever live through another one of these boring and dreadful meetings where I am of absolutely no use and ignored by everyone.'

And as if on cue, there suddenly was a blinding flash of light bright enough to put Apollo to shame, engulfed the room, causing all the Olympians had to shield their eyes. Once the bright light faded, there stood 12 half-bloods and a satyr and what appeared to be a mortal staring wide eyed at us.

At once all of us Gods stopped whatever we were doing and curiously studied the half-bloods standing before them. I was left wondering whom these fourteen young ones were, having never seen them before and as I shifted my gaze to my family, I could see the confusion on all the Olympians faces, which simply confirmed that they shared my confusion. I then turned back to the young ones before us with a questioning look on my face expecting someone to notice and speak up. But Zeus seemed to have lost his patience and simply asked anyway.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? And how dare break the ancient laws bringing a mortal here with you?" Zeus boomed.

For a moment all the demigods looked shocked, and their shock simply changed into confusion but they all immediately walked towards the thrones and knelt before Zeus's throne.

"Wait, did you not summon us? Can't you recognize us?" A girl with punk clothes, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes asked in a respectful manner. She must be a daughter of Zeus, I thought. She definitely looks like him. Hera will not going to like this

"Mother it's me, Annabeth," A beautiful girl with Athena's trademark stormy grey eyes said addressing Athena who simply looked stunned beyond words.

"Annabeth? What? How? But you should be three years old," Athena fumbled on her words, flabbergasted. Now all of us Gods look puzzled as well.

"What?" All the children coursed/exclaimed.

"Wait, that's not possible! Then which year is?" The girl who had called herself Annabeth asked, a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

Before anyone could react there was another blinding flash, causing me to groan, as all of us covered our eyes one again, a package in the shape of a book appeared right in front of the teenagers with a small note attached to it.

The daughter of Athena knelt down next to the package and lifted off the note.

"It's a gift or something with a letter attached to it," she said.

"What does it say? Read it," Zeus commanded.

_"Dear future demigods and Olympians of the past_

_We have sent twelve demigods, a mortal, and a satyr back in time during to your winter solstice 14 years into the past. Do not, by any circumstance, harm these children or try and alter their future. So do not despair and enjoy reading the series of a Hero with these children who are his friends._

_Sincerely, anonymous."_

And now, I had a bad feeling about this one. It obviously and certainly was my fault all these kids were here. But it seemed like she had heard my pleas. I looked up into the night sky full of stars and constellations searching for something or someone to show him/herself. But noticing no one, I looked beyond the clouds into the universe above and muttered an inaudible thank you, knowing full well that Lady Chaos had heard and answered my prayers even though I had not intended for this to happen.

The silence in the throne room was soon disturbed by the King of the Gods as her slowly cleared his throat and addressed the children.

"Very well, now that I don't think we have a choice, nor do I find anything important that the Council needs to pay urgent attention to, you may now introduce yourselves."

The girl in punk clothes stepped forward from the line of Demigods and cleared her throat, before carefully tapping her bracelet, from which immediately sprang out the beautiful Shield of Aegis and a celestial bronze spear. She held her spear vertically in front of her and got down to one knee like how people did in olden times as they addressed their Kings and spoke in a powerful but respectful and slightly commanding voice which almost mirrored Zeus' tone. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of Artemis,"

And before anyone could even react, Hades and Hera stood up outraged at the fact that Zeus had broken the oath and started bombarding him with questions. I saw a flash of anger on my brother Poseidon's face and he was about to join them as I expected him to, but when his facial expression suddenly changed to impassive as he sat back in his throne. His reaction left me totally confused and at a loss for words, but no one but me seemed to notice as they were too busy staring at Hera and Hades glaring and cursing Zeus. I decided that I would have a word with Poseidon later. Something here was definitely fishy in his behaviour.

"Silence," Zeus shouted, his voice being magically amplified as it flew across the whole throne room, leaving behind complete silence, as everyone that was arguing or talking had stopped and now had their attention trained on him waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Yes she is my daughter and nor is she a mistake. There will be no more say in this matter. Rise my daughter." Zeus commanded. Hera was about to retort back but the King of the Gods raised his right hand causing her along with everyone to keep their mouth shut.

For once, I was happy with Zeus, for making the right decision for defending and backing his daughter, but every choice you make always has a consequence to it and of course to this one, there was obviously one too. Right beside him, sat his wife and Queen of Olympus, Hera, her face red with rage as she sat there fuming in her throne as she glared at the daughter of Zeus who stood back up and stood back in line with her friends, leaving Hera muttering something to herself under her breath.

A Boy in similar black clothes with long hair, black eyes and pale skin stepped forward. He looked at Zeus nervously but then glanced at Hades who immediately winced from his temporary throne in which he was seated. The boy then pulled out a blade, a black as midnight itself, and followed the same example as Thalia, before her spoke in a calm voice.

"Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades." He said calmly "But, my father did not break the oath. I was born before the Big Three pact was made and put into the Lotus Casino hotel."

Zeus and Poseidon both glared at Hades who seemed to have found a new interest in his ring as we noticed him sink in his throne. Poseidon said nothing but Zeus spoke in a booming and slightly threatening voice. "I had asked you to kill him Hades. You have openly defied and disobeyed my orders.

"What makes younger brother made you think that I would listen to you and kill my own son?" Shot back Hades almost immediately. "Would you kill your daughter if I demanded it of you? Or just maybe you would, be the heartless excuse for a King you are."

Zeus glared back at Hades but left the question unanswered and waved for the children to continue.

Then the girl named Annabeth stepped forward and simply fell to one knee like Thalia with her head bowed. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and official architect of Olympus."

Once again we were left off our rocker. 'Why would Olympus need an architect?' The gods had similar expressions of confusion on their face and looked like they were going to start bombarding Annabeth with many questions but Zeus raised his hands and everyone kept quiet. Athena was beaming at her daughter but frowned when she noticed the sadness in her daughter's eyes as you could clearly see that her smile didn't reach her eyes. I too frowned but realised that this discussion was for another time and so thought the others as they didn't question the Daughter of Athena who stood back up and joined her friends.

The next were similar looking boys with evil grins plastered on both their faces. They had elfish looks and I immediately made the connection. They remained standing and i just knew that that wouldn't kneel, but they bowed like drama court fools before speaking.

"Travis," the first said.

"And Conner Stoll," the next said.

"Sons of Hermes," they said together.

"I'm older." Travis added.

"No, I am." Connor told the Olympians who were left with amused expressions.

'So much for respect for the mighty Olympian Council,' I thought. I just probably might like these two, i thought as i watched them fall back.

Another boy with similar elfish features stepped forward to shut them up. "Chris Rodriguez, also a son of Hermes."

'Just what I thought, no one other than the Sons' of Hermes will ever have that crazy and mischievous look in their eyes, or that insane smirk on their face' I thought to myself.

Next came a tomboyish looking butch girl with wide shoulders and a muscular body and had a deadly smirk on her face. She too followed Thalia's example with an electric spear in front of her.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares" She said, earning a nod from her father as she stood up and walked back.

Another girl stepped forward, like Annabeth, respectfully kneeled before standing up and smiling at Demeter. "Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter."

She was followed by a boy who had features similar to Apollo. "Will Solace, son of Apollo." The next boy said with a bright smile on his face.

Next a pretty looking girl with kaleidoscope eyes, she stood up from her kneeling position and smiled at Aphrodite who immediately returned it. I was sure this girl must have been her daughter. "Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite,"

After her came a Red Head with beautiful green eyes she smiled at me and I smiled back warmly. For a second a little fright overtook me as I assumed she would be my daughter, having smiled first at mt and me only, but I immediately dropped the idea when I realised that she was mortal. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi."

On hearing that, Apollo jumped up from his seat and punched his fist into the air, the brightest grin on his face.

"Yeeeee... Haww... My oracles got a new body!" He yelled. "Now tell me everyone, just Isn't she gorgeous?" He exclaimed, causing the now standing Rachel to furiously blush. 'The Sun will never change its ways,'

For a moment Hades had a confused look on his face and shifted uncomfortably in his throne, but I didn't really give that much importance to it, 'How on Earth could you expect a man to not be a little mentally disturbed, taking into consideration that he's lived his whole life in Hell.'

Then the satyr stepped forward and bowed. "Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild." He kneeled with his head bowed for a few seconds, before getting up and joining his group of friends.

The minute the words left Grover's mouth, Dionysus jerked awake and looked the satyr up and down studying him for a long time before nodding once and going back to sleep. 'One day he's going to wake up on fire, and from that day onwards, he will think ten times before falling asleep anywhere and at anytime.' I thought evilly.

Next was a Hispanic boy with a cocky grin plastered on his face with a tool belt strapped around his waist.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I'm fire resistant and mind you, Casanova of Camp Half-Blood," Then to prove his point he held up his fingers and let a small flame dance on the tip fingers. He was simply interrupted by Piper who wacked him hard on the back of his head and pulled him back. "Shut up repair boy," She grumbled as we watched the two with amused expressions. They reminded me so much of Artemis and Apollo. And thinking of Artemis, I switched my gaze to her as i noticed her staring wide eyed at the two. I smiled, 'she's probably thinking the same thing,' I thought.

Next, came a boy with similar looking eyes like Thalia and I had a really bad feeling that I knew who his godly parent was, avidly hoping that I was wrong. Hera is definitely not going to like this, I decided.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter." All the Gods including myself almost fell off our thrones, shocked.

'Jupiter…? What the...' I thought but, my thoughts were interrupted by Athena who asked the question playing in my head.

"What is a Roman doing in the presence of Greeks?" Athena questioned.

"The future is badly messed up but the books should explain." was all Jason said.

"So much for an oath brother." muttered Hades.

Zeus simply sighed. I didn't dare look at Hera, nor did he, doing his best to avoid her eyes and I was sure, that she was furious enough to walk out of the throne room, or divorce him, but surprisingly, none of it happened.

"Let's finally start with reading the books." Athena said with her eyes that were now brightly shining at the thought of books of the future.

Thalia carefully unwrapped the gift which comprised of a pile of books, and picked up the first one.

Her eyes immediately light up "Um oh…um, it's called Percy Jackson and the lightening thief." She said.

All the Demigods head immediately snapped their heads from whatever they were looking at to Thalia, on whom their attention solely rested as they stared at her with wide eyes. A few of them even gasped. The look on all their faces was priceless. And from the corner of my eyes, I almost thought I saw a flash of panic on Poseidon's face.

"From the look on all of your faces, something tells me that you guys know this Percy Jackson" Apollo asked.

All the demigods shifted their gaze from Thalia to Annabeth, whose eyes instantly shut and she sighed sadly. Athena immediately frowned and looked lost in deep thought. Once again, when i looked at Poseidon, he had a concerned look on his face, but it instantly evaporated. His behavior was beginning to worry me. He noticed me staring at him and he immediately smiled back lovingly, but I knew my favourite brother enough to be able to easily tell that, that smile of his was forced. I threw him a worried glance but he simply ignored me and looked away.

There's something funny here, I thought, something to do with Poseidon he was behaving in a very weird manner. I had to talk to him later. He was the one person who trusted me with his life as I did him mine, we always told each other everything, then what was he hiding now and why hasn't he told me yet?

Athena noticed too and took advantage of his weakness.

"Something wrong Poseidon?" she questioned mockingly.

He glared back.

"He is a very close friend of ours." Rachel interrupted.

Athena nodded and took the book from Thalia.

"We will all read one chapter each so that there is no strain on only one person." No one said anything so she then spoke

"I will read first." She concluded. "Chapter 1. I Accidently Vaporize My Math Teacher."

(Still Hestia's POV)

Athena was about to start reading but before she could, she was interrupted by another of those blinding flashes of light.

When the light faded, standing in its place of Origin were three half-bloods, two girls and a boy.

The gods were once again left shocked as they took in the attire of the half-bloods. All three of them were heavily armed and wearing Roman armour and you couldn't see any of their faces.

One girl was wielding a gladius and shield.

The other girl who was a little younger was wielding a Sparta, the boy was wielding a bow with a quiver filled with arrows on his back.

Their armour and weapons was filled with monster dust, blood, slime and grime. They looked like they had fought or were fighting a full-fledged war. They were looking very shocked as well as confused as they slowly absorbed their surroundings. They had their weapons still drawn and at the ready.

But just by looking at them you could make out that they were so exhausted and drained that if they were to fight now they wouldn't last two minutes.

Almost immediately, out of natural instinct, all the Greek children had their weapons drawn and before anyone could even react, Zeus snapped his fingers, effectively dropping everyone's armour along with their weapons, which simply clattered to the floor.

You could see the three demigods properly now.

One of the girls who was previously wielding a gladius now wore a Purple Cloak over mortal clothing. Her chest was decorated with medals. She was a beautiful girl that looked around sixteen or seventeen years old with dark piercing eyes and long black hair.

The other girl looked around thirteen, with tan skin and eyes that appeared to be gold. She was wearing the usual mortal clothes.

The boy looked stout like a wrestler, maybe fourteen or fifteen. He wasn't exactly Prince Charming, with that strange combination of baby face and a wrestler's body. 'He looks like a cuddly kola bear with muscles.' I noticed and almost giggled at the random thought.

When the youngest girl noticed Jason, she shrieked in joy and relief and ran up to give him a hug.

"Jason you're here! Everyone's been worried sick about you. We all missed you a lot," she yelled, still squeezing him.

"I missed you too, Hazel." He replied and gratefully returned the hug.

The other girl noticed Jason too. It was clear on her face that she was surprised. She grinned and I assumed she was going to greet him in a similar warm manner, but then she saw the Piper's hand in his. Her smile disappeared for a moment showing a vulnerable face of hurt and betrayal, before it was replaced with a fake and forced smile.

"I'm pleased to see you Jason. Everyone was worried something terrible had to you. Some even assumed you were dead. I'm glad you aren't." She said, her fake smile still on her face. She took a long glance at Piper, who now had her head resting on his shoulder. The girl set her jaw.

Jason didn't seem to notice the sudden change in the girl's behaviour, but if he did he did a good job of hiding it.

I have a feeling they might have been more than friends… I thought.

"Yeah… I missed you guys a lot. I kind of maybe got my memory wiped and up until a few days I couldn't remember any of you… funny, right?" He replied with an unsure smile. The girl tried to seem amused.

Hazel, who was now back beside her friends looked at the oldest girl. "Isn't that what happened to Percy, Reyna?"

On hearing the name Percy, all the Greek demigods did a double take.

"Wait, Percy as in Percy Jackson?" Annabeth asked softly, her voice, laced with hope and anxiety. They nodded.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Is he safe? What does he remember?" Annabeth started shooting out question after question at speeds beyond any mortal i have ever seen.

The Greeks followed Annabeth's example, bombarding the three with questions, almost yelling, until Zeus silenced them.

"Percy was fine the last time I saw him. He was being carried on a shield and then I was being pushed around- then he was gone, but he's fine." Hazel said then she paused as she studied the girl in front of her. Beautiful stormy grey eyes...Blond hair falling in beautiful smooth curls...and athletic structure with curves that would give Aphrodite's children a run for their money...

"You, you definitely must be Annabeth… He really misses you."

The Greeks grinned but not as much as Annabeth. Clarisse, the daughter of Ares mumbled,

"Wow, he had the nerve to survive."

Hazel continued, "It wasn't until a few days ago that he started remembering things, though. Well, more like yesterday…"

"He is a brave warrior with a true heart, one strongest and the most courageous we have ever come across. He is a true warrior of Rome, and is pleasure to be working with." The girl named Reyna spoke, her voice was full of pride.

Annabeth watched Reyna carefully studying her and then narrowed her eyes slightly. I wasn't the only one who noticed Reyna didn't speak with only pride, but a slight bit of admiration too.

I would bet a hundred Drachmas that Annabeth was in love with this Percy Jackson boy, but so did Reyna have feelings for him.

The Greek demigods beamed at what Reyna said, and so did Poseidon. I was beginning to have some suspicions about this Percy Jackson.

"Yes he is, the best of the best, and a true Hero of Olympus." Thalia said. He voice was a bit tight. I guess she missed him too.

The Romans as well as us Gods seemed a little confused about the Hero of Olympus part but still smiled.

I was amazed at how many people like Percy Jackson. Then I saw Jason's face. He looked upset. His jaw was clenched along with his fists and he kept staring at Reyna. I assumed he also noticed how Reyna felt about the mysterious Percy Jackson. But when he noticed me staring at him, his expression changed into a blank one. I got some what angry at his jealousy and glared at him but he kept staring at me so to put emphasis on my glare I let my eyes catch fire. He immediately shrank and hid behind Piper.

I chuckled. Like father like son.

After hearing about the titles 'Hero of Olympus' and 'True Warrior of Rome,' the gods were confused and rather curious about this mystery hero Percy Jackson. They all started asking random questions at the same time.

"Whose son is he?" Apollo asked.

"What did he do to earn such titles?" Ares yelled, though he was curious. Why didn't his daughter have titles like that?

"Is he hot?" Aphrodite squealed. She waved her hands like she was doing the jazz hands but at the same time clapping.

Dionysus said nothing, but he did slump back in his seat, totally asleep.

"Does he have any respect women?" questioned Artemis.

And the Gods would have gone on and on if not for Zeus raising his hands and stopping them.

"Silence," He demanded. "We will discuss in further detail about this Hero later." He spoke with a determined voice glaring at all the Gods challenging them to dare go against him.

"Romans introduce yourself." He boomed.

I couldn't help but find how ironic that is. Zeus boomed. Thunder booms. Thunder and lightning go together. He's the god of lightning. Sigh.

The girl who had previously been addressed by Jason as Hazel stepped forward.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." She bowed to Zeus.

"Brother!" Zeus turned to Hades. "Yet another child of yours. So you finally did break the oath."

Hades paled. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

He stared at the little girl in front of him with wide eyes. "You're dead. How in Hades did you come back to life?"

I too was shocked, but I chuckled at the fact that he had used his own name while cursing.

The other demigods frowned at Hazel and hesitantly leaned away, even the Roman girl, Reyna. Only Frank appeared to not be shocked. The Stoll brothers, though, had the worst reaction.

"G-GGGGHHOOSTT!" Then they proceeded to run around and out of the room, screaming their lungs out as they took off.

"I'll go get them and make sure they don't go around screaming like maniacs and cause mass panic on Olympus." Katie Gardner (I found this amusing as well) sighed as she walked out of the throne room.

Hazel bit her lip and closed her eyes. Frank put an arm around her an whispered something in her ear. After a few moments she spoke again.

"My older brother, the ambassador to Pluto, Nico di Angelo was in the underworld and he saw me. He knew I was your daughter and since souls are escaping, he broke me out. Please, I can't explain anymore at the moment. Lord Jupiter, you must understand." She said in a very nervous but a calm and almost pleading voice.

We understood her message. Drop it, we all thought.

"What? Are you telling me that you know Nico Di Angelo?" Thalia questioned.

The Greek demigods look somewhat confused.

"Uh, yeah… He's a member of our camp… though he spends most of his time in the underworld, he shows up sometimes." Hazel said with a frown. She was just as confused as everyone else.

"Speaking of Nico, where is he? He's disappeared again." Chris noticed.

"You Corpse Breath Worm! Where the Hades are you?" Thalia yelled, her voice echoing across the throne room so loudly that some of the campers covered their ears. "Where ever you are show yourself right now! Or I swear I'll send you straight to the underworld in the quickest and easiest way possible."

The Strolls who had returned with Katie a while back, started snickering. They started a bet to see how long he had until Thalia killed him.

Then from somewhere from my right I heard Nico's voice but I could not tell where he was hiding.

"I will come out if all of you swear on the river Styx that none of you guys will hurt me or try to kill me." He spoke.

Thalia looked like she was about to start summoning bolts of electricity and target each and every visible shadow in the throne room, but changed her plan last minute.

"Fine," Thalia sighed. "But you better have a good reason for making me swear on the Styx," She, after which she swore on the Styx, not to harm him.

Thunder rumbled and the deal was sealed.

Nico appeared out of the shadows looking weary, nervous and much paler than he was when he introduced himself.

Hazel ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"I was so worried something happened to you!" She told him

Nico frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Zeus interrupted their conversation."Introduce yourselves, Romans, I will not repeat myself again."

The girl named Reyna stepped forward and knelt before the throne.

"Reyna, Daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the twelfth Legion." She spoke in a powerful but sweet voice which commanded leadership. She stepped back and then the Chinese baby face boy with a buff body stepped forward.

"I am Frank Zang, Son of Mars." Frank introduced himself.

Ares nodded and Poseidon smiled at him. I didn't see the connection there.

"Lord Jupiter, may we please know your reason for summoning us?" Reyna asked

And as if on cue, there was another blinding flash of light and a note fell from the sky. Gods, those flashes are beginning to get on my nerves. Curse you Chaos, I can almost feel you laughing for up.

_Dear Gods of the past and demigods,_

_These three demigods are Roman and are from Camp Jupiter. We have decided to send them here to read the series of books along with you guys because they too are friends of Percy Jackson and we think that they deserve to know Percy's past, therefore we have decided to send them here. Warning! Remember, do not harm them or try and alter the future._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Anonymous. _

_PS, Apollo wants to say that he took part in this and that he is the awesomest god ever. _

"HA! Even my future self agrees that I am the coolest god of all time. I am Apollo and I am so Cool!" Apollo jumped up and punched the air.

All the gods and demigods simply rolled their eyes...Artemis simply face palmed.

"Shut up Apollo. Before I make you," Artemis growled.

"Wait does that mean we are going to be reading about Percy's past?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Zeus said. "So Athena would you please start reading now?" Zeus asked his daughter.

"Yes father," Athena replied with a glint in her eyes.

"Back to the book now," She tried saying in a calm voice, but that grin on her face simply giving herself away. "But before we start, can someone please wake up Dionysus for me?"

I smirked, now was my golden opportunity. I snapped my fingers and Dionysus' throne erupted into red hot flames.

Dionysus yowled really loudly jumping easily a foot in the air from his throne and landing down head first.

The Olympians looked at me in surprise, like they were saying 'when did you start doing things like that?'

I simply giggled when Poseidon gave me his playful wink.

Dionysus grumbled and sat back on his throne.

"Never will the brats ever let me live in peace, first in that disgusting Camp and now on Olympus." He grumbled.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Now daughter, start reading, I want to get finished with reading these books as soon as possible."

"Yes father," she replied. She then opened the book and started reading.

Completely Edited...

Edit and update date: 25 – 10 – 2013.

So, how was it? Read and Review...

Sinblade Signing Off...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

Sinblade here and this is the edited version of the complete chapter 1 up here for you**.**

**DISCLAMER: **STILL DON'T OWN A SHIT. ALL THANKS TO RICKRIORDAN.

**Chapter 1 – I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre – Algebra Math Teacher. Complete Chapter Up!**

OLYMPUS

(No One's POV)

"**I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher,"** Athena read raising an eyebrow.

_Oh great, the book hasn't yet started and my sons already getting into trouble…_Poseidon thought to himself.

"…What!" Travis laughed

"Could you like please repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly," Conner smirked.

"Wait how in Hades do you manage to accidentally vaporize something? Leo questioned as hi-fived the Stolls.

"Shut up Repair Boy!" Piper said.

Katie simply got up smacked both the Stolls hard on their heads for fooling around and wasting time and went back and sat, with a worried look on her face.

"I'm going out on a limb…but is every chapter going to sound so…strange," Jason asked the demigods who knew Percy.

"Knowing Perce, all the chapters probably are going to be named this way." Nico Shrugged.

"But seriously, I don't really think this is his writing, he wouldn't be able to write work a page long without suffering heavy migraines and headaches. It'd probably take him ten years to finish a book, much less a series.

_And Poseidon almost got a heart attack…great! Just Great! _He thought.

Athena looking at worry painted all over Poseidon's face threw him a curious glance. He simply smiled back.

_Just looking at her this way makes me feel better_ he thought. _What the Hades am I thinking! Come on Poseidon snap out of it. _He thought again, still not being able to lift his eyes of Athena but managed to do so just in time before she noticed him staring.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Ungrateful Brats" Dionysus began, but trailed of.

"Trust me, no one does." Frank muttered.

All the demigods nodded their heads in acceptance.

_So we do agree on things. I don't think it would be that hard to unite the Greeks and Romans. After all, we have one common cause and one great leader._ Reyna pondered as her thoughts then drifted to Percy.

The gods smiled sympathetically at their children.

**If you are reading this because you might be one, my advice is:**

"Holy Shit! Take cover, it's gonna blow," Travis yelled jumping behind the couch.

"idiot," Katie muttered, and all the demigods rolled their eyes.

"What's with him freaking out so much?" Piper asked.

"You shouldn't listen to Perce's ideas if u values your life, he's called a seaweed brain for a reason, his strategies however efficient and effective they are, always are the most risky and life threatening ones." Nico smirked. Annabeth looked up from her picture of Percy and smiled at Nico, just approving of how right he was.

_You've always taken things to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind. _Annabeth smiled as that thought kept playing in her mind.

_Suspicions confirmed._ Hestia thought smiling triumphantly.

_Wait, what? That's my trademark nickname for my Poseidon. How dare they steal it! _She thought jealously. _Wait Athena what are you thinking. Where did the 'My Poseidon' come from? _She thought.

_The words seaweed brain,_ she thought, _Does that mean she's Poseidon's son she thought. _But her thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke.

"No I don't think it could be that bad. On our quest Percy made quite a few good and important decisions. Some of his advice was of great use. If not for him, our quest would have certainly failed, even though some of them were insane." Hazel spoke defending her cousin, soft enough for only Reyna and Frank to hear, and they nodded their heads and smiled in agreement.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try and lead a normal life.**

"That wasn't half bad." Annabeth said thoughtfully

"I guess that makes sense." Piper said.

"I told you so," Hazel smirked and Reyna smiled.

"But that's not going to happen, Kelp Head. We are slyly going to read everything about you. Which will probably tell us all your feelings towards us and everything on your thoughts of us" Thalia smirked as she looked in Annabeth's direction who had covered her face in her hands and was blushing hard. However, this didn't go unnoticed by the wisdom goddess who frowned.

**Being a halfblood is dangerous.**

"Check," Will said nodding his head in agreement.

"That's the way it should be," Clarisse said "and loving every moment of it."

Ares smiled proudly at his daughter while all the demigods sighed listening to Clarisse rant about loving danger. Only her father would approve of such behavior.

"Only a child of Ares would love unnecessary and unwanted danger." Annabeth sighed

"So not true…" Frank Said. "Why the hell would I like putting myself in danger just for the heck of it? Do I look like I'm suffering from some mental illness?"

"Finally an offspring of the God of War who might actually have a brain for once," Annabeth smiled.

"He's simply another one of those wimps who hides behind his mommy's skirts," Clarisse grumbled.

"Don't you dare," Frank glared

"Or what are you gonna do about it?" Clarisse snarled back.

Frank had already started in Clarisse's direction, on the verge of losing control of his form in his anger, but before things could go out of hands Zeus raised his voice and all the demigods went silent.

**It's scary. Most of the times, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Check," Nico said nodding his head in agreement as Will simply rolled his eyes.

Poseidon shuddered and panicked worrying how many times Percy was going to be in life threatening situations.

The other gods were looking at their children who were nodding in agreement.

"So true you are Perce, So true you are. But it still surprises my how you've always done your best and even succeeded in keeping us all safe." Katie said getting more and more worried about him.

_I really miss him soo much._ Katie thought. _We might not have spent a lot of time together but we loved and cherished each and every moment we spent together. _She smiled remembering a few old memories.

Annabeth who heard Katie smiled at her knowing what Percy would say if he were here. Probably something modest like '_It would never have been possible without you guys at my back all the time,' _or something similar to that.

"Is it really that bad?" Aphrodite asked her tone laced with a lot of concern. However much she loved her makeup, she loved her children a lot more.

Nico was about to say, _'you have no idea,'_ but realized silence would give much better answer and silence in the room did give her the answer, and her as well as the other gods couldn't help but get worried.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this never happened.**

"Wow, how so very subtle." Rachel smiled.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Makes it sound like a CIA agency tracking you down." Apollo snickered.

_Moron, Artemis thought._

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't–"The Stolls, Leo and Nico started but were cut off from the glares Thalia, Piper and Reyna were giving them while Katie and Rachel hit them on the head.

"Erm… guys, you do know you're talking to a book right?" Hazel asked playfully as the boys simply smiled back equally playfully.

_These books are going to give me a heart attack! _Poseidon panicked.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth buried her head on Thalia's shoulder as she silently let a fresh tear flow down her cheek. How much she hated looking so vulnerable, was something only Thalia, Luke or Percy would understand. Athena looked at her daughter and frowned,_ he must have been very close to my daughter, _she thought_. _Whereas Poseidon, almost suffered a panic attack as all his fears were confirmed.

"No, it's Peter Johnson," Dionysus said, and suddenly, there was complete silence in the throne room as all the Greek campers stared at the Wine God in disbelief for a few more seconds before all of them broke out into laughter as the Romans and gods stared at them waiting for an explanation.

"That's what you call him Sir!" Grover said as he smiled remembering a few old memories. However nobody noticed Poseidon stiffen further. _All his suspicions were to his horror, being confirmed, one by one…_ Nobody noticed him pale, except Athena who now threw a worried glance at him…

On him noticing her eyes boring into him, his expression turned as dark as Tartus. _Drop it… _She got the message, but she wouldn't give up so soon. It there was one thing she didn't like, it was not knowing something and she promised herself she would find out what was wrong.

She then gave him a reassuring smile. And it took Poseidon all his will power to resist the urge to walk up to her and hold her in a tight embrace. _Wow she can be really nice when she wants to be_ he thought. _She was behaving nothing like the Owl Head he knew._

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

_Wait my son at the moment is still a small kid, so he would have some time of peace before he gets sucked into our world, _he thought.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" All the demigods who knew Percy yelled, besides Leo, Piper and surprisingly Hazel, Frank and Reyna. Jason was the loudest to yell. Everyone threw his a confused glance and earned death glares from Hestia, Poseidon, Annabeth, Hazel and to his utter astonishment even Reyna. _So this Percy Jackson really has got into Reyna's good books…_ He thought with jealously prominent on his face.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Wow, he even admits it," Leo laughed, while the other joined in. But Katie and all the Romans and except Jason frowned. Annabeth just smiled imagining Percy's reaction to this statement if he were here and Jason smirked. _Wow, this is one very jealous kid, Athena thought noticing Jason's smirk and reading his thoughts of doing his best to insult Percy._

_At the moment all that Jason thought was what on Earth has this Percy Jackson done that everyone love him so much and brag so much about him and that even the Romans were acting that they were so proud of him…_At this moment he had all wrong impressions of Percy.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going out of hands last May,**

Poseidon paled.

"When have things ever gone good for you?" Annabeth said, hoping he was right.

Poseidon shuddered, which yet didn't go unnoticed by Hestia, Athena and Artemis. _Why does Uncle Poseidon actually care so much?_ Artemis wondered

**When our sixth – grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty – eight mental – case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Roman and Greek stuff. **

"That's one great museum," Athena smiled.

"Roman?" Jason said snapping out of his day dream about a certain daughter of Aphrodite. All the other three Romans immediately perked up wanting to know what he was going to learn and his thoughts on Romans.

"Forget that, it sounds pretty interesting," Annabeth said generally interested as all the other Romans for once nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, it sounds like torture," Poseidon said.

**I know – it sounds like torture.**

Everyone stopped for a minute, and then the whole room erupted with laughter. Poseidon blushed at saying the same thing as his son, not that anyone knew he was his son. Reyna smiled knowingly, something that Poseidon noticed.

Athena nodded her head sideways with disappointment. _Something tells me this is Poseidon's kid, their thoughts are almost like his. This boy even thinks like him, _she thought.

_Oh, like father like son, _Katie thought with a smile.

"Humph" Annabeth puffed, but had a small smile playing on her lips thinking about her cute her boyfriend always looked while trying to pay attention.

**Most Yancy trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"We Romans would ace a Latin class without much pain." Frank said and the rest of the Romans nodded in agreement.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle – aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweeds jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He sleeps in class, that's the worst thing ever. You should always pay attention in class. It is where you gain most of your knowledge. You need the right education" Athena exclaimed with a disgusted look that she was staring at the book with. And absolutely ignorant to the fact that each and every person whether Olympian or demigod, Greek or Roman roll their eyes, of course with the exception of her own daughter Annabeth who nodded with agreement.

"This Latin teacher certainly does sound like Chiron, don't you think?" Rachel noticed and the other Greeks nodded. The Romans as usual looked confused but said nothing.

"It is," Dionysus said without looking up from his throne.

"You're actually paying attention Mr. D?" Katie asked with a hint of amusement.

"What would you like me to do, drink?" he snapped back.

"Probably," she said as her smile grew wider.

"Trust me girl, I would if I could," Dionysus said with a pined face as glared at Zeus.

"I think that's the only thing that Dakota does whole day and night." Hazel commented.

"And there's no denying that," Reyna smiled a genuine smile.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get into trouble.**

"I think I'm sensing a little foreshadowing here," Piper noticed.

"Trouble, is Percy's middle name!" Thalia said.

"He simply couldn't go five minutes without something wrong happening to him," Annabeth answered with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, we've gone through an awful lot of terrible stuff this summer from the day Percy turned up." Hazel said as if she just realized.

Poseidon grimaced.

"But without him being there we would never have been able to handle the situation and even if we would somehow manage to pull it off, hard to admit but it would never be the same way he does it. He is a genius in his own sweet way." Reyna smiled.

And then Poseidon beamed into the skies realizing how much his friends loved and praised him and then he suddenly straightened his face, realizing that no one knew Percy was his son.

"And that's the seaweed brain for you." Annabeth replied with a small smile on her face.

_She missed him soo much that she would practically risk anything and everything to get back to him…she'd do whatever and once she had him, she would never let him go, _She promised herself.

**Boy was I wrong.**

"The usual," The Stolls casually said and got kicked in the nuts and doubled over in pain by a now very worried certain daughter or Demeter.

All the guys smirked and the girls including some of the Goddesses giggled.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth – grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the bus but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Athena stopped reading as the scene processed in their heads, before all the demigods clutched their stomachs and laughed their asses off.

All the gods themselves were laughing a little but of course two immature Gods (*caugh* Hermes *caugh* Apollo) fell off their thrones laughing soo hard, that their bodies started flickering with light and them almost took on their original forms. Even Athena had a smile on her face.

"Typical seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered loud enough for only the demigods to hear and they laughed even harder.

Leo couldn't control himself… "Percy Jackson is the coolest guy I've ever know!" he yelled. Several demigods nodded, not noticing Jason clench his hand into a fist.

"I think he's your son Hermes, because that was a prank worthy of Hermes and Hermes only!" Apollo said between laughs.

"Trust me I would have been the happiest and proudest dad at the moment if this was my kid but sadly I don't think he is." Hermes replied.

**And before that, at my fourth – grade school, when we too a behind – the – scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

Once again the whole throne room was engulfed in sounds off giggles and full blown laughter.

"I'm already beginning to love this kid!" Apollo exclaimed.

"How come, we didn't get to see that side of Percy Jackson? He was so serious and stuff when we met him." Hazel frowned.

"Maybe that's because he had lost his memory and his timing of arrival wasn't really pleasant. Not to mention that he had quite a few hard things on his mind because of his not being able to remember the past, and don't you forget Hazel this is when he was twelve years old." Reyna answered back.

"Whatever it is, Percy's still the same kelp head he was, that I can swear my life on." Nico said, motioning for Athena to continue reading.

**And the time before thay… Well, you get the idea.**

"NO! This pranking is gold!" Travis shrieked. Hermes gave them a thumbs up, and the Stolls and Leo smirked. Only to have it wiped off by Katie and Piper punching them on in the guts.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"No Percy, please don't break the record, you just can't!" Hermes and Apollo whined.

"Oh knowing Perce, I'm sure he doesn't." Thalia spoke for the first time in a long - long time.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redhead kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter – and – ketchup sandwich.**

"Ewe, that's extremely gross!" Aphrodite screeched wrinkling her nose.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth – grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled.**

"Wow, so now I'm the living Casanova huh?" Grover grumbled sarcastically.

The demigods all chuckled.

"You wish goat boy, you wish," Piper said in a seductive voice as she gave him one of her seductive smiles and winked at him, almost making the Satyr going beat red and leaving a speechless Jason staring with wide eyes, having not seen this side of Piper before.

"Oh Piper leave him be, or he'll simply die of embarrassment. Grover, you are the living Casanova to Juniper," Katie said in between giggles.

Grover blushed beat red while Aphrodite squealed loudly causing the people near her to cover their ears and roll their eyes in frustration.

"Oh Piper, how I wish you could always act like this, I swear I'd start worshipping you." Leo said dreamily just to be snapped out of his day dream with a playful swat to his head.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you.**

"Why shouldn't it?" Dionysus asked raising an eyebrow.

**You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover!" Annabeth exclaimed in almost a motherly tone. "Way to blow your cover." Thalia finished for her smacking him above his head.

"They were really good okay," he defended smiling sheepishly as everyone rolled their eyes.

"So in a way, these satyrs aren't that different from our fawns," Hazel whispered into Reyna's ear who simply nodded her head as she studied Grover with a calculating look.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in – school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on his trip.**

"Come what may, he always was the first to be blamed," Annabeth sighed.

"How right you are, I swear Percy's got the most rotten luck in the whole world." Rachel said.

"Well, that sucks," Hermes said.

"Knowing Percy, he didn't listen," Annabeth said. Hermes and Apollo sat up straighter suddenly even more interested in the book and waiting in anticipation of what was to come.

**I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Finally, something interesting," Ares smiled cracking his knuckles.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Yeah so do I, but not in your hair!" Leo said. Piper hit him upside the head. "Idiot," She muttered.

Artemis noticed this, and wondered if she would join the hunt but quickly abandoned the thought when she saw Piper rest her head on Jason's shoulder.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"**That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Way to ruin the action punk," Ares growled.

"Ah come on Grover," Conner whined. "Just when Percy was gonna deck her.

"I think Percy still will. He doesn't really care when it comes to himself but if someone harms his friends. They'd probably have very little time on Earth left." Nico said.

"**You're already on probation." He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"There have never been truer words." Annabeth smiled sadly.

"**Looking back on it, I'd wished I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Me too," Clarisse and Frank said at the same time. Then they both glared at each other and after a while looked in the opposite directions.

"Do it, do it now, you still can!" Ares shouted sitting forward in his throne.

"**In – school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

Poseidon gulped nervously, really wishing for some Advil.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Katie whispered looking very worried now. She had gotten really attached to Percy after the Titan war as they spent quite a lot of time together and had started to love Percy (of course in an entirely sisterly way) and care for him a lot more than before. He was like the perfect big brother to her, _loving, caring, protective and most of all very loyal. He had always been there when she needed him._

"Im sure he will." Reyna spoke with a determined voice and a small smile on her face.

"He better be." Thalia said in a threatening voice "Or whoever or whatever did anything to him is gonna be very, very sorry." She said

Hestia and quite a few other goddesses smiled brightly at the bonding between the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus though only Hestia knew his parentage.

_If only my brothers behaved in this manner, life would be a thousand times better she thought._

_Percy must be a unique boy, _Artemis thought to herself._ The fact that her to become Lieutenant was showing such friendly and protectiveness towards him definitely means that there is something special about the boy._

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

Everyone calmed down a bit knowing that Chiron was around to protect the boy.

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black – and – orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that," Annabeth said awed.

"Much longer," Athena added.

**He gathered us around a thirteen – foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele**_**, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Why? All he was doing is trying to learn. For once!" Athena glared at the book.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy Academy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

_Why does she sound familiar? _Nico thought to himself trying to place a finger on this person and try to recollect who she was.

_Hmm, why is Alecto following the boy? _Hades thought.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after – school detention for a month.**

Nico yelped as realization struck him. _ Of course it sounded familiar. It was the bloody god damned fury Alecto. Why in Hades is Alecto behind Perce, he thought hard. Poseidon's not going to like this, _he thought to himself. _And how the Hades did Perce manage to get away? _He wondered in awe.

The Gods and demigods threw Nico curious glances and Poseidon visibly paled.

Athena noticing this smiled reassuringly at him, though she still hadn't figured out the reason to his uneasiness.

"Monster?" almost everyone asked looking at Grover.

Athena threw a suspicious glance at Hades

He ignored them and motioned for Athena to continue reading.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "Your absolutely right."**

All the demigods paled, their suspicions confirmed.

"Grover u idiot, shut up!" "You're going to get the poor kid killed." Dionysus said.

Everybody stared wide eyed at him, for mainly two really big reasons.

1) He was actually awake and listening intently.

2) He spoke something intelligent and something that actually made sense.

3) And since when did he care.

"That's quite a nice job there Grover," Will said. "Trying your best to raise your suspicion?"

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the **_**stele**_**, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"Never did he know when to keep his mouth shut," Thalia smiled remembering her cousin's big mouth.

**It came out louder than it to.**

"Of course it did." Hera spoke for the first time.

All the demigods lightly chuckled.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

"**Mr. Jackson," he said, "Did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said. "No Sir."**

_He always looks so cute when his cheeks flush red. _Annabeth thought.

Aphrodite was busy staring at her reflection in a small mirror in her hand searching her face for any faults in her makeup when she felt a strong wave of love course through her. She turned away from the mirror glancing at the demigods who all had straight faces.

_Hmm…One of these kids definitely has a crush on Percy, _she thought. _I just hope it's not a gay crush. I would love playing with his love life. I just have to make it a Troy part 2. _Aphrodite smiled evilly.

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the picture on the **_**stele**_**. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

The Stolls, Leo and Chris smirked.

**I looked at the carvings, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"**

The elder gods all shuddered in their seats as those horrific memories of their childhood played in their heads.

"It just had to be that one," said the six Olympians that were trapped in there.

"That was disturbing." Hestia said.

"It definitely was the worst time of our lives," Hera said.

"Fathers stomach certainly was a horrid place," Hades added.

"Says the God who lives and spends his entire life in the Underworld," Demeter shot back.

"Sleeping with your daughter whole day and night," Hades smirked as he finished her sentence for her.

All the demigods in the room turned red. Aphrodite squealed loudly as a few people covered their ears. Nico and Hazel did double takes after which both started making gagging sounds and motions.

"Thank you so much for the info and mental image dad," Nico grumbled, still trying to put out perverted images of his father and Persephone in bed out of his mind.

The look on Demeter's face was beyond outrageous. She looked like she was about to charge Hades and beat him to pulp when Zeus came to the rescue.

"Enough! Hades, I will not have you talk like that, not now," Zeus boomed.

Aphrodite slowly and gracefully got up from her throne and walked up to Hades. She slowly leaned ahead with her face and inch away from his ear she spoke.

"Tonight, twelve 'o' clock, my place, you better be there on time," She said in a sultry voice, which would have made any man fall to her feet. She then winked once, before quickly turning away and walked back to her throne slowly with an extra sway of her hip.

All Hades could do was stare at her beautiful back side in shock with eyes wide as she walked away.

All the demigods had similar looks on their faces. The boys stared openly at Aphrodite in shock and lust. She certainly did use a bit of her love powers as she spoke to Hades. The girls those who could handle it like Reyna, Thalia, Clarisse and Katie were busy beating up the boys and bringing them back to their senses.

Rachel, Annabeth and Hazel were simply left there, their faces pink.

"Hades," Demeter ground her teeth. "Cheat on my daughter with this slut and I will kill you," She said in a steely calm voice.

"Whom in the name of Zeus' panties do you think you're calling a slut?" Aphrodite shot back.

Now all the Gods and male demigods were snickering as all the girls giggled.

Zeus' face was blood red. The poor King of the Gods was at a loss for words as he stared at Aphrodite his mouth open and wide in shock and embarrassment.

"Uncle Hades, Aphrodite, Demeter, there are children in this room, so SHUT UP!" Athena scolded before returning to the book so that the conversation couldn't go any further.

"**Yes," Mr. Bunner said obviously not satisfied.**

"**And he did this because…"**

"**Well…" I racked my brains to remember."Kronos was the king god,**

"Definitely not my son," Athena said almost immediately.

"WHAT," Zeus who had now come back to his senses boomed halfheartedly. "That's one insult I will not take lightly!" he roared with a still slightly pink face which just made him look hilarious as all the demigods snickered and giggled.

"Take it easy brother, he's just learning. I barely even think he knows we exist." Poseidon defended.

Once again Athena thought back to the mention of the boy's name and how Poseidon reacted. But she decided to back him up on this.

"I too believe the boy is not entirely at fault, he is only a twelve year old child. We must not take what he said to our hearts because he said it out of ignorance. And I'm sure he will correct himself" she said.

Poseidon shot her such a large and charming grateful smile, that she got lost. Her stormy gray eyes met and were lost in the ocean of his green ones. And they stared at each other for what felt like eternity. _He's got such beautiful sea green eyes _she thought.

After a while, Zeus awkwardly cleared his throat. Both Poseidon and Athena tore their gaze away from one another and immediately started blushing. Athena even went to the extent of covering her face.

And Athena realized that she was slowly falling for the Sea God._ Damn you Poseidon! _She thought.

Whereas the only thing that was playing in Poseidon's mind was '_how is it that in all these millennia I never noticed how beautiful Athena was,_ he thought.

**And –"**

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked**

"**Titan," I corrected myself.**

"See, he's learning." Athena said earning a smile form Poseidon.

"**And…he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"And that brings us to a conclusion that either father was extremely stupid and blind, or Zeus looks like a rock," Poseidon snickered.

"There's no denying that Zeus, you simply are, one heartless bastard." Hades added.

The gods and demigods laughed as Zeus huffed in annoyance. Today was just not his day.

**And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"**Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Eeew is an understatement to that expression," Hera shuddered.

"**-And so there was this big fight between the Gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"I think he forgot to add the words long story short," Athena said.

"One of the biggest Wars in mankind and he sums it up in a couple of sentences." Zeus pointed out in shock.

"That's Perce for ya," Nico replied.

The demigods chuckled.

**Some snickers came from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."**

"And I'm going to make sure that one questions there, considering you live that long," Athena spat.

"**And why Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mrs. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted," The Stolls, Nico and Leo laughed.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Gods, we've started thinking like a goat," the three exclaimed horrified.

"They should consider themselves so lucky," Grover whispered to Chris and Will who started laughing.

"**Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"Those ears have ruined so many of our brilliant pranks," the Stolls whined.

"How many?" Leo asked. "Oh you have no idea. I've even lost count after eighty three." Travis groaned.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know sir."**

"**I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course being immortal Gods, have been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The Gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Same old Chiron," Annabeth smiled as everyone chuckled.

"Way to switch topic Chiron," Apollo laughed.

"He really needs subject changing lessons," Hermes added.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"There have never been truer words."" Artemis smiled at Annabeth. They were the exact same words she had used a while back.

"They really need to start eating cereals." Demeter chided.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Ah come on sis, U can't hate all of us," Apollo said in a sing song voice.

"And she doesn't." Thalia spoke for Artemis who immediately threw her a questioning and shocked glance.

"She thinks differently of Percy." Thalia once again said. _What is in this boy Percy Jackson that would make me think differently of him? After all, all men are the same mean, disgusting, perverted, sick beings, _she thought.

And as if reading her mind, Thalia once again spoke, "Not all men are the same. Those were one of Zoe's last words. She too had come to respect and like Percy in the end." Thalia said choking back a sob remembering the loss of Zoe.

Artemis was utterly stunned. _The fact that Percy had been able to change Zoe's opinion of men and the fact that Zoe somewhat liked and respected Percy really meant that this boy was someone special. _ She thought.

"WHAAATT!" Apollo shrieked. "But H-How?" He asked utterly confused and surprised.

"It's in the books honey," Rachel smiled as Apollo made a face.

All the Olympian were shocked. The Romans were proud of their Praetor and they all had a smile on their face. Same was with the Greeks.

"**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." **

**I knew that was coming.**

"Why does he always have to look at everything negatively?" Annabeth asked no one in particular.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"They probably are." Katie said.

"How is that even possible?" Reyna asked.

"It's in the book, the Gods made him immortal so that he could train us campers at Camp." Will answered.

"**You must learn to answer my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

"**And about the Titans?"**

"**About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

"**Oh."**

"Definitely not the answer he was looking for."

"**What you learn from me," he said is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will expect only the best from you Percy Jackson."**

"A little much don't you think?" Leo asked the demigods who knew Percy.

"It was very essential. If he didn't push Percy hard enough, Gods know where we'd be now." Will said.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

_Its for the best seaweed brain, _Annabeth said to herself.

"But he doesn't think that way anymore. He understands that it was required." Thalia spoke up.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us sword point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived**_**, andtheir mother, and what God they worshipped.**

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"Even I have problems with spelling and reading English." Annabeth said as everyone stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're dyslexic?" Leo asked as if it were new to him.

"Duh! We all have Dyslexia." She said. "Why do you ask such a stupid question?"

"Uh…Its just that," Nico started. "You're Annabeth Chase, best strategist and smartest daughter of Athena in camp, and it's just hard to believe that's just hard to believe that your dyslexic as well." Annabeth just rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. And Athena beamed at her daughter.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably she was," Hestia spoke from her hearth. "Chiron's seen many tragic things in his life."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

"I wonder what has father in such a state," Athena said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think its anything big, Zeus is angry all the time."Demeter said.

The Gods looked at Zeus expecting a reply, but he just shrugged it off.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"What are you brothers fighting over this time?" Hera chided.

"Nothing new." Hades grumbled. Which earned a glare from Poseidon and Zeus.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Naturally," Piper sighed.

"One of your?" Artemis asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hope not," Hermes shuddered which earned a sigh of relief from all three of his sons.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Notgonna happen," Nico joked which earned him a smack from Annabeth and then from Katie.

"**Detention?" Grover asked.**

"**Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean –"I'm not a genius."**

"Got that right," Thalia smirked.

Nico waited for her punishment, but it never came. _How is it that she gets to make fun of Percy? _ He thought.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

"Grover," Annabeth exclaimed.

The whole room erupted in laughter and Grover was so embarrassed, that he nearly passed out.

"I sure am not as smart as Athena or Annabeth, but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the right thing to say," Leo said between laughs. And Annabeth and Athena brightly smiled at each other about the compliment.

"No one could be as smart as those two." Poseidon grumbled.

Athena smiled even more brightly…sorry not smiled…blushed.

_Getting a complement from Poseidon was one of the rarest things in the world. _She thought to herself.

_OMG! Did I just complement her, Poseidon thought back to himself. Maybe I was wrong. Hiding this thousand year old crush is not as easy as I thought. _Poseidon sighed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

"Now that's odd," Frank spoke after so long that some people even forgot that he was there. "Don't you guys remember how much of food he kept eating at camp?" He threw a questioning glance at Hazel and Reyna. They simply nodded in agreement.

"**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little way uptown form where he sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a Taxi and head home.**

Hera smiled brightly in the direction of the book, And then glared at her sons Ares and Hephaestus."Why can't you be like him!"

"Maybe because you threw me off Olympus," Hephaestus replied.

Hera quickly closed her mouth realizing he was right and immediately felt bad and guilty.

_It's okay mother, _she heard Hephaestus say in her mind. She shot a tiny smile back at him.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Awww!" the goddesses and the girl demigods cooed.

Remembering Sally, Poseidon smiled sadly.

_The boy shows respect for his mother and really loves and cares for his mother. Hera, Artemis and Hestia noticed, _to which Hera and Hestia smiled. _He may indeed not be that bad. _Artemis thought.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he ate a paperback novel.**

Demeter smiled brightly. "At least Chiron loves celery and eats it without me asking him to." She said cheerfully.

All the demigods rolled their eyes and the gods shuddered remembering how Demeter forces them to eat one bowl of cereal a day.

**A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.**

"That's a brilliant idea." Leo said out loud. "I'm gonna make myself one when we get back."

"Wow! That sounds awesome Leo! You think you can make two for Conner and me?" Travis asked.

"Of course guys I'll make you one as long as you swear on the River Styx not to prank me or my cabin for 2 whole months." Leo said back with a smirk on his face.

The Stolls grumbled but swore not to prank him or his cabin for the next two months. Thinking about all the pranks they would pull specially on the Hephaestus cabin after two months.

_Two whole months of peace. _Leo thought a smile appearing on his face.

Hephaestus beamed at his son.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in from of me with her ugly friends – I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourist – and dumped her half eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

Grover flinched, while Annabeth and Thalia looked murderous, no one messes with their friends.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray – painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"What a turn off," Travis laughed with his brother.

"Eeew! Someone needs a makeover!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"She doesn't deserve one." Hazel said harshly, gritting her teeth.

"How are you two even related?" Jason whispered into Pipers ear.

"I have no idea," She replied.

Reyna looking at Jason and Piper so close to each other started fuming but calmed down a bit when Hazel started comforting her.

Aphrodite sensing the wave of jealousy from Reyna thought to herself. _My, my, little Jason over here has got two girls fallen in love with him. I am going to have a lot of fun,_ she thought to herself.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times," Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**(P.S. –**__Hey guys, this idea was picked up from PJWINGS' story. But I will try my best to make the story as different as I can. And PJWINGS, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind either.**)**

"POSEIDON!" Zeus and Hades roared with so much power in that one word, that it shook Olympus.

"You've broken your Oath," Zeus and Hades yelled glaring at Poseidon.

"As did you my dear brother," Poseidon said his voice steely calm as he stared at Zeus straight in the eyes. "Not once, but twice." He said pointing to Thalia, Jason, who sat quietly.

"And you shouldn't be talking Hades. You have two kids brought out of the past too, one that you had sealed in time and another who has been resurrected from the dead which goes straight against those ancient laws."

He then shifted his attention to both his brothers "Now, how is that you don't see me attempting to ripping their heads off their bodies and hanging them and gifting them to you, or demanding that you kill them yourself?" He asked and they flinched.

"And yes, this boy is my son." Poseidon said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"So you knew," Zeus asked his voice going louder with each word.

"Of course I did, what do you think I wouldn't recognize my own son?"

"So you are claiming him?" Zeus asked, on the verge of losing control.

"Of course I do," Poseidon declared.

Zeus was now fuming, that certainly was the last straw for him. He had sparks of electricity flowing all around him and the atmosphere in the throne room had darkened and was now filled with a smell of ozone. His master bolt suddenly appeared in his hands and he aimed it straight at the middle of the throne room. A blast of energy shot out of the bolt and suddenly the whole throne room was ignited by a bright flash. When the light died out, in the middle of the throne room there sat a blue crib in which rested a sleeping boy.

"What is the meaning of the father," Athena spoke with a voice full of concern, waking up the toddler.

Judging from his appearance, the boy was between 2 to 3 years old. He had jet black messy hair and sea green eyes. His tiny hands balanced his weight as he supported himself on the edge of the crib and stared at the head of the thrones where Zeus and Hera sat with Poseidon on the right of Zeus and Athena on the right of Hera.

"Persesus," Poseidon breathed. And all the demigods gasped staring wide eyed at the little boy as realization dawned on them.

"Yes, your son," Zeus spat. He aimed his master bolt at the child who stared with wide eyes. "I'll finish him off now so this never happens." He finished with superiority and finality in his voice.

And suddenly before anyone could react, the whole throne room was engulfed in a flash of light as another powerful beam of electricity shot out of his master bolt and seared through the air at the speed of light towards the boy. The demigods, who sat behind the toddler jumped out of their seats and yelled in protest. Annabeth and Katie had tears in their eyes.

Before the bolt reached the crib, Poseidon materialized in front of the blast and deflected it off into the marble floor in front of him with his trident resulting in a loud blast, loud enough to shake the whole of Olympus. The place where the bolt had struck was covered in a layer of smoke and sparks covering and shading the sight and results of that bolt from them all.

Just as the smoke dissipated, everyone saw The Lord of the Seas standing along there, a look of absolute fury on his face . The temperatures in the throne room started to drop. The winds were picking up, each and every person on Olympus could feel a story coming. Avery huge storm, if Poseidon had anything to say about it. The whole throne room was in absolute silence with gods and demigods alike, rooted to their seats, eyes wide and jaws hanging open. Zeus was the only one who seemed to be keeping his cool. Barely. A powerful green aura was radiating around Poseidon as he pointed his trident which was thrumming with energy and had a green light surrounding it at Zeus.

"Zeus, even after all these long years, you still are the same old heartless bastard you were I see, nothings every changed. All you're oaths to be a wise and just King, lost to the winds. You still haven't changed one bit.

Listen and listen carefully brother, you attempt to harm my son again and you'll have a war upon your hands Zeus. If you even attempt to kill my son, my blood again Zeus, I swear it brother, on the fates and the creator herself, that you will witness my wrath." Poseidon whispered in a steely calm voice carrying a dangerous edge to it. His voice was soft, but his words were carried to the ears of each and every one present in the throne room.

"Do you think you scare me Poseidon, do you believe that weightless words with which you so boldly threaten me with make me fear you?" Zeus yelled outraged as he stood up, his masterbolt held high in his right hand, powerful beams of electricity, crackling around it. The smell of ozone filled the air.

Poseidon was slowly getting more and more furious by the second. He was seconds from blasting his brother straight to Hades. The only thing keeping him from doing so, was the presence of the children in the room. They would get caught in the cross fire. The innocent, always the first to get hurt.

He Lord of the Seas switched to Ancient Greek, the language only the gods knew. His voice if possible, carrying an even more dangerous tone to it than before.

""Trust me on this one brother. You cross the line this time and I will show you the true meaning of pain, loss and suffering and when I will have finished with you, if you ever gain consciousness again, you will wake only to find yourself wanting to do nothing but fade. You proceed with your threat of killing my son, I will teach you the true meaning and feeling of mortality. I swear brother, once I'm finished with you, if I ever finish with you, you will wake, in case you ever do, only to find yourself lost in the endless abyss of Tartarus." Poseidon finished.

The Great Lord Zeus looked very angry now. But there was this sudden new emotion that seemed to dominate. Fear. He tried his best to not let it show, but under the icy gaze of the Lord of the Seas', for the first time he seemed to be failing miserably. For once the King of the Gods looked unsure of what to do.  
Here in front of him stood a man who was openly defying him, openly challenging his decision, openly threatening him. The man, his own brother was now actively threatening him with nothing less than a full blown war. A war of the Gods. They were never pretty. They never ended well for both parties..

"Just look at yourself brother, King of the Mighty Olympian council. This isn't a council. It is a dictatorship. Irrespective of what we say, most of the times you always have your way. But I shall allow this no more." Poseidon then looked at his brother Hades before looking back to Zeus.

"You have taken too many lives Zeus, coldheartedly killed men, women, children even. You have wiped out whole families brother, why? Just so that you can sleep peacefully at night. You are such a disgrace to this council brother. You are nothing but a coward. All the time, you run from things that scare you. You never had the courage to deal with important matters till they came right to your neck. I shall not let this happen anymore brother. I stand for this no more." Poseidon finished, still glaring at the King of the Gods.

Suddenly, Athena and Hestia materialized behind Poseidon.

"We will not allow you to harm him father/ brother." Athena and Hestia spoke in unison.

_Athena because she wanted to support Poseidon, she was defending the boy for him. He had only spoken nothing but the truth, and she couldn't help but agree with everything he had just said. Her father had grown week and now so was this council. She felt some unfamiliar feelings from deep within draw her and compel her to stand by him. It wasn't just her rational mind that played a role in this decision of standing up for him, her heart seemed to be wanting to do this too. To defend his statement, to second it. She was the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. And she always stood for what she believed to be the right decision. _

_Hestia, because she had grown a liking to the boy, she knew that the boy deserved to be given a chance to prove himself. And she completely agreed with each and every word her brother just said. _

And as if reading Hestia's thoughts, Athena spoke up, "The boy deserves a chance to prove himself, to prove his loyalty towards Olympus and Lord Poseidon is right father, you, you are a liability, a major weakness to the council. You must change your ways father, for if we continue this way, it is definite that our days will be numbered."

But sadly, our hot headed king of the gods had still not learned his lesson as his reply just showed how proud defiant and stubborn he was. "You dare defy the King of the gods? Your own father? Your own brother?"

But before he could say more, Thalia too stood up and walked towards her uncle and blocked Percy's view from him. "You hurt him dad and you'll lose me too." She glared.

She was almost immediately joined by Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Rachel and surprisingly even Clarisse, who stood in formation behind the three Olympians. The Stolls and Leo hid behind the couch they were sitting on. If Zeus was gonna blast Percy, then he would have to get past them. They all glared, disgusted by the cruelty and harshness of the king of the gods.

With the way things were going, it was clearly starting to get messy.

But before Zeus could say more, there was another bright flash of light and standing ahead of Poseidon were none other than the three fates themselves.

"Listen to us Lord Zeus," they spoke in unison. "Kill the boy and you will regret it for the rest of your life. Your decision will lead to the destruction of Olympus. Kill the boy, and Olympus itself will fade. The Gods will be imprisoned, tortured and some fill fade. You kill the boy, and Olympus will fade, the western civilization will be destroyed. You will kill the boy on the watch the downfall of Olympus. The boy plays an extremely important role in the survival of Olympus." They spoke together.

"We are forbidden from saying more, but we warn you Lord Zeus, kill the boy and you will witness the Fall of Olympus, and the end of the Gods, the final end." The warned in a very stern voice and before anyone could react or say anything, they disappeared into thin air as fast as they appeared, leaving behind the stench of death and a sense of foreboding.

All the Gods except Poseidon of course, were shocked at what they had heard and there was silence in the throne room for a very long time as they let everything that the fates had said, slowly seep in.

Zeus slowly coming out of his trance glared at Poseidon once more who still had his Trident ready for a fight.

"Fine," he sighed. "For now, we shall allow the boy live."

"You mean you shall allow the boy to live." Artemis finished for him with a disgusted look on her face.

All the demigods cheered and rushed to the baby's crib to get a look at one of their best friends.

Percy immediately felt shy under everyone's watchful gaze and immediately hid under his covers, eying them cautiously from a small gap from under his covers.

"Awwww….All the girls and goddesses in the room cooed. "He's sooo cute!" Piper once again cooed. Annabeth, Katie and Reyna thought he was the cutest baby in the world, and all the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Even Thalia had to admit that he was a cute kid.

"Now now demigods, I know you are all excited to see Perseus and all but I think he is a little nervous, why don't you give him some time and then I'm sure all of you can spend time with him." Poseidon said now turning to look at his son.

Percy from under his covers shifted his gaze to Poseidon and immediately jumped out from under his covers and brightly at him. "Daddy!" he yelled in his childish voice.

All the boys laughed at Percy's cute behavior and all the girls and goddesses once again cooed.

Poseidon smiled and grabbed his son's hand. "Hello Perseus," he whispered softly enough only for his son to hear.

Aphrodite squealed and ran off her throne with the sound of heals clicking in the background. She hurried over to Percy who was looking around and grabbed him out of his crib and held him against her hip.

"Well aren't you one handsome boy," she cooed at him.

Percy starred into the eyes of the goddess of love and rested his hand against her cheek.

"Pweety," he spoke once again in his very cute childish like voice.

Aphrodite squealed loving this kid even more and more every minute.

All the demigods smiled at the interaction with Percy. Even Clarisse had a small smile across her face.

"I'm taking him alright?" She said and walked back to her throne without waiting for and answer and taking Percy to her throne while he sat on her lap, playing with the curls of her hair.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy Bobofit was sitting on her but in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

"**-The water-"**

"**-Like it grabbed her-"**

"Those are some nasty powers, Leo said in awe.

Surprisingly, Jason too nodded.

**I didn't know what they were talking about.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Same old seaweed brain," she said remembering the bathroom incident, looking at Percy, who was now sleeping soundly and peacefully in Aphrodite's arms.

She just felt like running up to Aphrodite's throne and snatching Percy from the love goddess and hugging Percy and never let go. But knowing that her mother who hated Percy, she would have to restrain herself.

"Aww…He looks soo cute while's sleeping Katie cooed. _Percy is now a little brother to me, _she though, _which meant that she got the chance to take care of him the way he did for her, which clearly meant keep Percy away from the Stoll brothers at all cost! _She thought.

**All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure, poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

_Oh –oh, _Hades thought. _Poseidon is going to kill me. _He thought sinking deeper into his throne.

"Hmmm…now why does she sound oddly familiar?" Nico whispered loud enough for only the demigods to hear him. They paled. If someone like Nico knew this woman, then there defiantly was something wrong.

"She probably was," Jason said, earning a glare from Annabeth, Thalia, Katie, Piper, Rachel, Reyna, Hestia and Poseidon all at the same time. He shrunk into his seat trying to ignore all the glares being thrown at him. Thalia was the worst, he nearly wet himself. _I'm gonna have to think ten times before I say anything harsh about this Percy Jackson, _he thought to himself. _I really have no intention of getting my ass whipped from all these people her Greek or Roman, especially not at the hands of Thalia._

All the gods threw a concerned glance at the baby sitting in Aphrodite's lap. He was too busy playing with Aphrodite's hair, giggling away as her hair tickled him, totally unaware of everybody's concerned eyes on him. She smiled brightly at him and protectively pulled her closer to him, nervous about what was to come.

"**I know," I grumbled. "A month of erasing notebooks."**

All the pranksters *cough*Travis*cough*Conner*cough*Chris*cough*Leo*C ough* no matter what cabin they began to looked horrified.

"You wish you were that lucky," Annabeth whispered loud enough for only Grover who was sitting next to him to hear. He nodded with a sad smile.

"No! Never Guess your Punishment!" The Stoll brothers exclaimed, while Hermes got a warm feeling about his boys. "It never ends well," Travis finished. Poseidon paled.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"Obviously," Rachel said as she smiled at the baby. 'You will never ever change, will you?' She thought to herself.

"**Come with me." Mrs. Dodds said.**

"**Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her.**

"Loyal Satyr," Artemis smiled Dionysus beamed in Grover's direction, who nearly fainted.

_Only if we had fauns like these at Camp Jupiter, _Reyna thought to herself while shaking her head in disappointment.

**I stared at him stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

To prove the point Grover shuddered muttering something about evil math teachers causing all the girls close to him to giggle.

**She glared at hi, so hard his whiskey chin trembled.**

"**I don't, think so, Mr. Underwood," Said Mrs. Dodds.**

"**But-"**

"**You – will – stay – here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"**It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Ya, like that would scare anyone," Clarisse smirked.

"Shut it Clarisse, only you, Thalia and Annabeth aren't affected by it. It can be frightening, I hang out with ghost all day, but even they don't freak me out as much as his glare does, trust me it's scary." Nico shuddered.

Even the Stolls shuddered.

"Wait what did you guys do to earn that glare?" Hazel asked them.

"Um, uh, we had tried to, uh," they stuttered.

"Spit it!" Katie, Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia yelled, glaring at the Stolls.

But yet they said nothing. This made the girls so pissed, that in the next 2 seconds Annabeth had a dagger under Travis's neck and Thalia had her spear pointed at his brothers chest.

"Okay, Okay, if all of you swear on the River Styx that you guys will not to do anything to us, because, we were unable to pull it off anyways." The Stolls stuttered.

All the gods sat up a little more attentively in their thrones eager to hear what was the prank about.

"Shut up and tell us now!" Annabeth almost growled.

"Well that wouldn't be possible, if you know what I mean," They finished together, trying to smirk but miserably failing with the fright evident in their eyes and on their faces.

Annabeth simply dug her dagger deeper up Travis' chin that it began to actually hurt. She was just going to give up when Travis finally gave in.

"Okay okay, I yield! I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just keep that dagger of yours away okay?"

Annabeth slowly nodded, a triumphant smirk slowly forming on her face as she was happily going to get what she wanted.

The Stolls were about to start their story but were interrupted by a roar from the God of War.

"Wait! Stop this instant! I will not have you tell one of your stupid prank stories now! Especially not when there is an interesting fight coming up!" he glared at all the demigods daring them to speak back.

"Wait you shut up Ares! It's these prank stories that are lightening the tense mood in the room. SO you better take that back!" Hermes yelled back.

"And our pranks are definitely not stupid! And we are going to make it a point that you learn that the hard way," Travis and Conner said together as they smiled evilly.

"Listen here kids, however much this stops me from the heart attack which I'm bound to get, you three are only making things worse by prolonging it. I too want to know the Fate of my son and about what's going to happen next. Athena, if you don't mind, can you please start reading, we will save the prank for after this chapter."

All the gods nodded their heads in agreement. And Athena started reading again, eager to return to her book.

Ares gave Hermes a victory smirk as the God of Thieves just glared back.

'Travis, Conner, when you two prank Ares, I'm going to make sure it's going to be spectacular.' He promised himself.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

Monster? Athena thought out loud.

"Figuring out that he was a son of Poseidon, she must have gotten impatient and forgotten or didn't bother to go human speed. But it was very risky of her, because if Percy would have noticed her moving at that speed, he would have probably gotten suspicious and ran away, but being the seaweed brain he is, I doubt it." Annabeth spoke up and Athena smiled at Annabeth a little.

Poseidon paled. And all the gods turned to look at a sleeping baby Percy who was now being held even tighter and closer to a worried Aphrodite.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"And that's what they want you to believe," Rachel sighed.

"Well they unintentionally call us special kids after all," Nico pointed out as the others couldn't help but nod their heads in agreement.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"He is observant," Jason noticed.

"Damn it Chiron, Percy's in danger, not to mention defenseless as well as ignorant as to what's going on." Thalia shouted, with a very worried expression on her face. Annabeth only smiled a little. Because Percy had only told her about what had happened before he came to camp.

"If Chiron doesn't turn up, this is not going to end well." Nico said, worry plastered all over his face.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It never is," sighed Grover thinking back to how scared he was back then.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Great! Just great, that's exactly what the monster need. Get out of there Perce." Katie whispered worriedly. The atmosphere was dark; everybody was worried about the little hero of Olympus who was peacefully playing with Aphrodite's hair as he sat there in the Love Goddess's arms.

"I feel a fight coming," Ares smirked rubbing his hands, only to get a very hard slap from Aphrodite and a death glare from Poseidon. With a hand on his cheek, he then shrunk back into his throne as he simply glared at every one.

"Where were you Grover!" Hazel yelled. She too had gotten really close to Percy in their last quest. "Come on, go in there, save him! I know you're much better than all those fauns we have over at Camp Jupiter, time to prove yourself Grover. Go get your furry ass in there," Hazel encouraged.

"Uh…" He stammered. He bowed his head down, knowing that he should have followed Percy into the museum. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth sighed, obviously disappointed, but motioned for her mother to continue.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

Nobody dared make a noise and was holding their breaths in anticipation of what was to happen next.

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"And he's actually being polite, from the glorious experiences we've had, not once do I remember Percy actually trying to be on the safe side. He always had that risk it all attitude." Thalia wisely put in with utter disbelief. The Romans too were shocked, especially Reyna. She remembered how he had spoken back to her so many times In spite of the fact that she was Praetor and he should have shown her respect and not have questioned her authority.

"Why's that surprising?" Leo asked.

"Percy's not known to hold his tongue," Annabeth explained slowly as if trying to explain to a child.

"I'm sure he's ticked off more Gods then Titans."

The gods all once again looked at the little boy with awe, wondering what he must have done.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"She doesn't seem like she's talking about him pushing the annoying disgusting girl, is she?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so either." Reyna said.

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

Katie was getting really nervous now, she knew that he would be okay and he was good at fighting monsters but he was by himself without training or a weapon. How the Hades would he get out of this one, she thought.

"I think he needs to rethink that statement." Frank said, speaking for the first time in a while.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

A similar sound went through Olympus as Zeus turned to see Percy sitting on Aphrodite's lap looking up at the ceiling looking for the lightning.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

"What is she talking about?" Demeter questioned.

"I have no idea, but I have got this feeling that it must be something serious." Artemis spoke.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

The Stolls, Leo, and Nico yet again fell out of their seats laughing.

"Gods, this kid is a gold mind," Leo panted.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on**_**Tom Sawyer**___**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena stopped reading as everyone laughed. She would have made a snide comment but was interrupted, to feel a tug on her dress. She gazed down to see Percy staring at her while leaning on her leg and reaching out to her. 'When did he leave Aphrodite? And how did he crawl all the way to her without her even noticing?'

She had the sudden urge to kick him off, but realized that he was just two years old. She turned to Poseidon who just nodded, with a suspicious look on his face as he eyed her carefully.

She reluctantly picked up the child and placed him on his lap.

"Hi," He said in a tiny shy voice.

Athena's heart melted when she saw his green eyes stare into her grey eyes. "Hello Perseus."

The child who had yet to read the marvelous book sat in her lap there, smiling at her with huge doe like glowing emerald eyes.

_Damn you Poseidon and your amazing green eyes_. She cursed.

Poseidon, who was pale somehow managed to hear her thought, looked at her and chuckled.

"Leave it to Percy to lighten the mood in situations like this," Thalia said smiling a little but still worried.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

"But that was so short a time Leo whined. "He needs to-" the last part ended there as he got a very hard whack on his head.

"Ow! What the hell was th-"He couldn't complete the rest as there was Piper's dagger under his neck. "One word and I'll slit your neck open." She snarled between whispers.

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings.**

Athena stopped reading as she realized who the monster was. There was Stunned silence in the throne room. All the Gods were now immensely worried about the little baby and then all of a sudden, all Chaos broke loose.

"HADES!" Poseidon roared. The King of the sea's immediately teleported right in front of Hades, picked him up by his neck and started chocking him with one hand and started landing heavy blows on each and every part of Hades' face with his other free hand.

For the moment the Gods and Goddesses were too stunned to do anything as they just sat there and stared before they came back to their senses and all the Gods got up and rushed to intercept before things got out of hand. Well all the Gods except Ares who was busy eating popcorn and Zeus who being the King of the Gods refused to leave his throne because of his swelled up pride. But even all the gods together were unable to pull Poseidon off Hades. Poseidon's fist were being launched like missiles, the speed of light over God of the Dead's Chest and Face nonstop. They actually looked like a machine gun with unlimited ammunition.

Even with all the Gods on him, he simply refused to bulge. The Goddesses sensing the emergency too began to help in every way possible even though they didn't want to because of what Hades had done. Hestia Jumped out of her hearth and started trying to persuade Poseidon to stop with kind, warming emotions and words. Aphrodite too started to charm speak him. But he simply seemed oblivious to everything.

"YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON," He roared continuing with his onslaught of blows. All of a sudden, Percy randomly started to cry from the loud noises, commotion and violence in the room. Poseidon immediately calmed down a bit at hearing his son, but still continued the heavy blows on Hades. Athena got up with Percy and handed him over to Hazel who was sitting closest to her, and teleported behind Poseidon. She put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately froze.

"Stop Poseidon," She said in a very calming voice. "You must stop. Things are going out of hand. This violence is not in any way good for Perseus. You must stop at once. Parts of Hawaii and half of Japan is almost underwater, and areas all over Earth are experiencing the worst earthquakes in the last 100 years. "

Poseidon then gave one final death glare to Hades and then turned his back on him finally examining his surroundings. There were all the Demigods, who were standing there shocked by what had just happened, some not being able to interpret who the monster was, and all by the wrath of the Sea God. Not to mention, Nico who was glaring at a passed out Hades on the floor but still had a tear roll down his face seeing his father all bruised up and bleeding in various place…There was Percy who was now staring his Deep Sea Green eyes into Hazels, he had finally stopped crying and was now examining his new friend. He then returned his gaze back to those stormy grey eyes, which were staring back intermediately at him, the eyes which he soon got lost in.

Athena then cleared her throat, "Poseidon we must continue reading to know what happens next so please calm down seaweed brain we need to continue reading." She said smiling just a little. _Damn, she's got one beautiful smile_ he thought trying his best to keep a straight face but failing miserably. They were worst enemies true. They pissed each other of the most, true. They annoyed each other even more, true. But did they hate each other? That was one question, which both of them didn't have an answer for. Of course if any one asked them they would tell them off saying that they hated each other but deep down, they knew that they both felt different about each other. Of course, their pride would never allow them to admit it.

After all the gods settled down, Percy once again wanted to go back to Athena for some strange reason. But those beautiful sea green eyes were impossible to refuse to. So there he was once again on her lap, smiling aimlessly.

Apollo had just managed to drain himself out by healing all of Hades fatal wounds, which was probably each and every wound on his face. Even after all the healing, he was now barely conscious.

After everything and everyone had settled down, Athena began reading again.

**She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"Finally some action," Ares bellowed only to be washed out of his throne seconds later by a very strong wave of sea water which immediately evaporated before reaching the children.

Now it was the demigods turn to get surprised as they finally understood who this monster was. They all gasped.

"A KINDLY ONE? HIS FIRST MONSTER WAS A KINDLY ONE? HOW IN HADES DID HE GET OUT OF THIS, AND WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME?" Thalia yelled extremely worried for her cousin. Though, the last question was directed towards Annabeth and Grover who had a guilty look on their face. She was confident that now he could handle it but when he didn't have any training… and without a weapon. She at least had some experience and a spear as she faced the furies. Heck she even had Luke. But Perce, her poor Perce, he didn't even know what he was or what that thing that he so just happened to be fighting was supposed to be. She felt so sad knowing how he had the rottenest luck.

Tears were slowly flowing down Katie's, Hazel's and Rachel's faces as they too were thinking on the same lines. They had gotten really close to him and they were now really scared and worried. The rest of the demigods were too stunned to say or do anything.

The Romans simply stared at the book, wide eyed. Disbelief prominently showing on all their pale faces.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"CHIRON!" Rachel and Katie exclaimed with relief, knowing that Percy would be safe now.

"A pen?" Everyone who didn't know what Riptide was chorused.

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

Poseidon winced. And Athena held Percy a little more closer to her then she thought she ever would. Yes people, she melted looking at that cute baby with beautiful eyes. Heck not just Athena even Zeus's eyes softened with a little worry as he looked at the toddler.

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"Wow! Jason that sword of his is wayyy cooler than yours." Leo said. Jason felt a little jealous and offended but didn't let it show.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

"Wimp," Clarisse muttered. All the demigods were glaring daggers at her and she shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

"I doubt that's going to happen." Katie snarled.

"Enough with the honey," Apollo yelled. "I'm simply getting sick and tired of it now."

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

The Stolls, Nico and Leo started hooting loudly.

"GO PERCE!" Will cheered.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.**_**Hisss!**_

Poseidon breathed a sigh of relief

"Naturally," Reyna said, wondering how the heck was that natural. Maybe for Romans who started training from a young age, but for someone who's new in the monster world, it's a little odd. She was impressed, not to mention very proud of her partner in command. All the roman soldiers back at camp would be too.

Jason too was very impressed. He now knew that this guy Percy Jackson really did deserve this respect.

All the other demigods were too stunned to speak once more.

The gods stared at Percy with awe knowing that he would end up a very powerful halfblood. Percy played with his fingers, again to oblivious to all the stares.

"The boys a natural," Hera smiled.

Poseidon and all of the other demigods beamed at little Percy.

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Your one terrible liar goat boy," Thalia chided.

"Never hesitate," Hermes lectured Grover who nodded while blushing. The God of messengers turned to his three sons. "Boys, teach Grover the act of lying when you get back home, alright?"

"We definitely need to get you some lessons, Travis how is our schedule?" asked Conner.

Taking out a note pad from his pocket, Travis studied it and then spoke. "We can fit him in at 2 on Tuesdays."

"Ummm, okay, Grover, 2:30pm on Tuesday, lying lessons. Got it."

The rest of the demigods rolled their eyes, but new that he was serious.

"No you won't." said Annabeth. "I'm teaching you at 2 on Tuesday."

"We'll talk about it later Travis and Conner whispered to Grover cowering under Annabeth's glare

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

"Hell yeah, or you'll get yourself killed." Will said.

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

"What's got you so ticked off dad?" Jason asked.

Zeus shrugged while Athena's mind raced for an explanation.

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

All the demigods laughed while the girls simply giggled.

"Who knew that Chiron could be so good at lying," The twins wondered.

"You have no idea," said Rachel.

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

"Now now, will you just look at him go," Hermes awed.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"That's it. The first chapter is finally complete." Athena finished.

"Poor boy," Hestia smiled sadly. "So much must be going through his head."

"Alright, who is going to be reading next?" Athena asked.

"WAIT," Zeus boomed. "I want to know why I'm angry."

"And we want to know about that prank!" Katie glared at the Stolls.

Thalia shook her head and walked up to Athena. "Sorry dad, but no spoilers."

"Now, Travis open up or you guys are gonna get it real bad." Rachel glared.

So what did you guys think?Too long, too short, not enough dialogue for a certain character? Just let me know in the reviews or any other things you'd like to see.

All ears to suggestions, advice, complement and criticism and once again, thank you for all the beautiful reviews people. Good or not I loved them all and they make a big difference in helping me correct myself as well as come up with better dialogues and ideas.

And a big thank you to all those who kept their faith in me! I won't let any of you down.

**Sinblade Signing Off…**

**This chapter was last updated on: 28/10/2013.**

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT A.N.**

So, this is what my story is going to be like. Should I continue? And If I should then for obvious reasons now, I can't continue this story on this site.  
Please help me here guys, I'd really appreciate the advice.

And thank you reviewer from 'Critics United'. I will not be further continuing this story, not on this site at least. This chapter is currently put up only because I need advice from those out there as to after you've read this chapter would you guys like to be reading more and if you do, is there a site that you guys would switch to in order to continue reading and is this story good enough and worth continuing? Does it have enough potential that I go out of my way and continue writing on another site? 


End file.
